onyxkingfandomcom-20200215-history
OnyxKing's Random Crap Godly Edition/Transcript
This is the transcript for OnyxKing's Random Crap Godly Edition. Opening Segment (The scene starts with Mario and the gang) (Cut to Mario) Mario: ' Whoo-Hoo hello, it's a me, Mario ''(Cut to Peach) 'Peach: ' We already know who you are Mario so will just hurry up and tell us why you called us here? (Cut to Mario) 'Mario: ' Okie Dokie, would you like to see a magic trick (Cut to the gang) (Everyone boos Mario) 'Mario: ' Grrr, MAMAF*CKA (Rosalina appears, fast close up) '''Rosalina: Did somebody say magic? (Cut to Mario, fast close up) Mario: ' Woow ''(Cut to the sky) (Rosalina summons Zeus, clouds of thunder appear) (Zeus appears) (Cut to Mario and Rosalina) '''Zeus: Who dare summon me? Mario: Ahh! What the f*ck is that?! Rosalina: Uh.... you're welcome. (Cut to Zeus) Zeus: ' Who will pay with your life for your insolence ''(Cut to Mario) 'Mario: ' Wow, you can have princess (Grabs Peach) 'Peach: ' Mario, you traitor (Cut to Zeus, Fast Close up) '''Zeus: I am coming for dat booty (Cut to Mario and Peach) Mario: ' Mmm? ''(cut to Zeus) 'Zeus: ' (Singing) Look at that booty, show me the booty, give me the booty, I want the booty (Zeus comes down) (cut to Mario and Peach) (Zeus kidnaps Peach) '''Peach: ''(Scream)'' Mario: ' That is ''NOT what i mean't as a sacrifice! (Chases Zeus) (Cut to a warp pipe, Zeus goes in) 'Mario: ' Grrr, YOU SON OF A B*TCH (Mario goes to the warp pipe) (Cut to OnyxKing67 and SMG4) (Bowser Appears) 'Bowser: ' Did I miss the magic show? Skits (Part 1) A Console Worth Buying '''Diapolo10: That is why the Nintendo Wii U is a console worth buying, the exclusives for the system are solid as you know how soft in the game boy footage I have onscreen The G Man: BULLSH!T Diapolo10: (Gets shot) *Groan* Planet of the Kongs Narrator: Now back to our feature movie, "Planet of the Kongs" (All the kongs doing stupid things) OnyxKing67: This planet sucks! Rapping Eggman Dr. Eggman Tomorrow I'll invent those blueprints, tomorrow I'll start, tomorrow I 'll invent my PINGAS, tomorrow I'll... BLARGH! A Lovely Day to Walk Down the Road Steven the Bob-omb: (singing) It's a lovely to walk down the road. If I ever stop singing, I will explode-'' '''Bob-omb Buddy:' Hey Steven! Steven the Bob-omb: What have you done? *Explodes* Officer Pingas Segment Narrator: And now criminal protection tips from Officer Pingas Officer Pingas: My name is Stg. Pingas and I'm gonna teach you how to survive a home burglary (Sly Cooper enters to the house) Officer Pingas: Stop right there you burglary burglars! Sly cooper: Aw crap! Officer Pingas: F*ck em' up! (A police plane comes and launches King Bob-omb) Sly cooper: WHAT THE F*C...! *Explodes* Officer Pingas: Run b*tch run! Voice: Super Effective! Skits (Part 2) Who's Behind You? ???: Hey, who's that behind you? Mario: Mmm? (Surprised) Mario: Ahh! oh no! Mario Head: Made you look! Made you look! (laughs) Mario: (Screams) Fun Fact MarioMario54321: Fun fact! did you know that Sean Schemmel the original voice of Lucario is also the voice of Goku OnyxKing67: NO ONE CARES! How Are You Talking Again? Bowwser Jr.: MOMMY! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! Bowser: Grrr... SHUT THE F*CK UP! Link: Uh, why is he doing that in public? Zelda: Link, he's been too much time in the Newgrounds forums, he doesn't know better anymore Link: Oh gross! Zelda: Wait a minute... how are you talking again? Link: '' YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!'' (Screams) More coming soon... Skits (Part 3) Closing Segment Rescuing Peach Category:Transcripts